callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Differences of Call of Duty games on the Wii
The Wii is a console manufactured by Nintendo. In the Call of Duty community, it is noted for not having enough power to get all of the full features of the PS3, 360, and PC versions of the games. Errors and Omissions Due to the Wii not having enough RAM capacity, many features are not included. This section will list the majority of them: All *Killcams and final killcams are not in any games. *Private match customization is much more limited. *No map packs are available whatsoever. *Unlike, other systems, an "Ally code" is required when adding friends. Call of Duty 3 *No type of multiplayer is present, neither splitscreen nor online. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *No voice chat in the multiplayer. Eavesdrop is also not present because of this. *Removal of Ground War and lobby sizes are 10 instead of 12. *The Ragtime Warfare cheat is not included and is replaced with a unique Paintball cheat. Call of Duty: World at War *Zombies is completely missing, and henceforth the Ray Gun is not available in Little Resistance. *Only 8 maps are available in Multiplayer. *All maps that have tanks in them are not there. Because of this, the Reconnaissance perk is gone. *Signal Flares are not available, and Shades are omitted. *The "Black Cats" Level is missing. *Death Cards are not in any of the campaign missions. *The Gamemode "Team Survival" appears exclusive for only the Wii. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The campaign missions "Crash Site" and "Redemption" are shortened. *Zombies is now present, but only Kino der Toten is featured. *The missions "U.S.D.D." and "Revelations" are played as cinematics, and give the player zero control over the camera. *The Flamethrower attachment is not available. *The Valkyrie Rockets, Chopper Gunner, and Gunship killstreaks are all missing. *The following customization options are not included: Clan Tag, Reticle, Face Paint, Background, Emblem Editor, and Playercards. *The Camera Spike equipment is not present. *In the mission "Vorkuta" the Slingshot is replaced by the Crossbow. *On the Wii version of "Vorkuta", Molotov Cocktails are not available. *Theater Mode is not supported. *The third intel on "Rebirth" is unobtainable unless the intel unlock code is used. *In the zombie map Kino der Toten the mystery box in the spawn location is slightly different than the other systems. *On the Wii version of Black Ops Multiplayer, the M1911 lacks the nickle-plated finish, instead retaining the parkerized finish used in the campaign. The same can be said for the Wii version of Black Ops Zombies. *In the Wii Version of Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer, the icon for Scout is the L96A1. *The multiplayer map Havana is smaller on the Wii version. *No glass is found in any multiplayer maps, not counting car windows. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *There are no Special Ops missions, however, Survival Mode is present. *The pointstreaks Recon Drone, Predator Missile, Reaper, and AC-130 are not present. *On the Prologue, and the cutscene after the mission Blood Brothers, instead of a controllable sequence, the entire cutscene is simply a video. *The Gun Game and Infection game types aren't playable in the private match lobby. *No Gun Game , One in the Chamber , Team Juggernaut , or Drop Zone (Though hackers have hacked into the game finding them in hidden files and playing them in private matches ) *Winter and Marine Camouflage are available to the player after prestiging once. *The L86 LSW , MK46 , and PKP Pecheneg for some strange reason do not have golden camouflage. *Breakable glass windows do appear, but only in the maps Carbon and Outpost . *The effect of seeing booby trapped Care Packages in red while using SitRep isn't available, but it will highlight the package with skulls. *Some weapons (such as the M4A1) have different reloading sounds. Nintendo vs. Activision The release of downloadable content was originally intended for release for the Wii version of Black Ops. However, the game utilized a new kind of technology for a Wii disc, which caused lots of Wiis to crash (this was later patched). Not wanting to take fault, Nintendo claimed it was Black Ops that broke the Wiis, and offered a free fix to anyone whose Wii broke while playing. However, Activision stated it was not'' Black Ops'', just faulty Wiis. Nintendo now wants Activision to pay back the money it would've cost to regularly fix the Wiis, but they still stand by their claim. Since they were not on good terms, the DLC has not been released. Additions *The Wii version allows the player to customize your hip-fire reticle, unlike the other systems. *The player can also twist most weapons sideways via motion control. This can make for example, the Crossbow, look like a bow and arrow. *All Pack-a-Punched weapons are green and the Porter's X2 Ray Gun is black and orange. *The player can send text messages to your "allies" who are people that can be added as friends while online. *The AUG is on the wall on Kino der Toten. Videos Video:Call of Duty 3: Wii Gameplay Trailer|Call of Duty 3 Wii Trailer Video:Call of duty 4 Reflex Wii (4) - Online Headquarters Gameplay|Call of Duty 4 Wii Gameplay Video:Call of Duty 5 Wii Another Sniper Montage|World at War Wii Gameplay Video:CALL OF DUTY BLACK OPS (Wii) ZOMBIES MATCH#2 - KINO DER TOTEN (Dazran303 Boredguk Bondgirl BirdPwNz)|Black Ops Wii Zombies Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops (Wii) HD Campaign Walkthrough- Episode 1: Foolin' Around|Black Ops Wii Campaign Video:CoD: Black Ops Wii - Wager Match #1 - One in the Chamber - I'm Featured on TGN!|Black Ops Multiplayer on Wii Wii gameplay thumb|right|250px|Call of Duty 4 Wii vs PS3 - Graphic Comparisonthumb|left|250px|Call of Duty 3 Xbox 360 vs. PS3 vs Wii - Graphic Comparison thumb|right|250px|Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Wii vs Xbox 360 - Graphic Comparisonthumb|300px|left Category:Wii games